With the development of wireless communication technology, usage modes of wireless communication have become diversified. One of the usage modes is tethering. Tethering is a function of a wireless terminal device which is capable of being connected to a public wireless communication network (PLMN) and has a base station function of a wireless local area network (LAN) to relay communication of other electronic devices which can be connected to the wireless LAN to the public wireless communication network. Other electronic devices (hereinafter, referred to as a wireless LAN terminal) which can be connected to a wireless LAN include, for example, a personal computer (PC), a tablet terminal device, and the like. The wireless terminal device (hereinafter, referred to as a tethering terminal) which is capable of being connected to a public wireless communication network and has a base station function of a wireless LAN is, for example, a mobile phone with a wireless LAN function (including a so-called smart phone).
Here, use of license assisted access using LTE (LAA) as a communication method between a base station device and a tethering terminal device of a public wireless communication network is under review. LAA is a communication method which uses long term evolution (LTE) using an unlicensed band. In addition, when the presence of another network using an unlicensed band, such as wireless LAN communication, is detected, a base station using an LAA communication method avoids a frequency band used by these types of communication and performs communication so as not to disturb these types of communication. However, when a tether terminal is located in the vicinity of a cell edge, the base station device may not be able to detect wireless LAN communication between a tethering terminal device and a wireless LAN terminal. A cell edge is a boundary of a cell which is a range within which radio waves from the base station device can reach. In addition, when the base station device is outside of the range but the tethering terminal device is positioned within the range in which another communication device such as an access point (AP; hereinafter, referred to as wireless LAN AP or simply an AP) of a wireless LAN is present, even if the communication device is an interference source with respect to the tethering terminal device, the base station device may not be able to detect communication of the communication device in some cases. In these cases, the base station device can allocate a frequency band overlapping with a frequency band used for communication using a wireless LAN to communication with the tethering terminal device. Because LAA does not require a license, LAA is operated by communication carriers of various types, and there is a possibility that mutual cooperation may not be sufficiently performed. This may also be a factor increasing a possibility that a frequency band may be allocated which overlaps between a PLMN and a wireless LAN.
In this regard, Patent Document 1 describes, for example, a user device which cooperates with a multiple wireless transceiver co-installed in a device to reduce coexisting interference. The user device includes an LTE transceiver, a Bluetooth (BT, registered trademark) transceiver, or a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) transceiver, and performs communication by using a plurality of transceivers at the same time. In addition, when interference between LAA communication and communication of another transceiver occurs, the interference is eliminated by requesting handover to an LAA base station device and changing a frequency band used for the LAA communication.